narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Clone Technique
The Shadow Clone Technique is a technique developed by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju.Naruto chapter 644, page 14 Overview Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself,Naruto chapter 561, page 13 on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. With the exception of Madara Uchiha, whose mastery of the Rinnegan allowed him to tell a clone from the original,Naruto chapter 601, page 2 shadow clones can't be distinguished from the original with the Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan or Rinne Sharingan.Naruto chapter 100, page 5''Naruto'' chapter 260, pages 8-9''Naruto'' chapter 428, page 5''Naruto'' chapter 684, page 17 Shadow clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent, as evidenced by Naruto's clones feeling pain when the Nine-Tails' cloak awakened while he and Kakashi were fighting Deidara.Naruto chapter 277, page 9 Despite being separated, clones still bear connections with their original. Tasks which require great concentration restrict the number of usable clones''Naruto'' chapter 434, page 14, and changes in the nature of the original's chakra signature will cause the chakra of the clones to resonate similarly.Naruto chapter 644 Usage Because of the manner in which the clones are created, the user must divide their chakra among the clones, potentially using up all their chakra fairly quickly if the user is low on chakra, or makes too many clones. This is especially problematic when the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique is used; whereas the normal version will only create a few clones, the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique can create hundreds. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user.Naruto chapter 315, pages 3-7 Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any chakra that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled.Naruto chapter 433, pages 6-8 Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the chakra of the clones.Naruto chapter 644, page 15 It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together. This particular feature is not revealed until Part II by Kakashi Hatake.Naruto chapter 315, pages 8-9 When done with several hundred, like Naruto does, training that could take weeks or months can be completed in a few hours.Naruto chapter 319, page 7 While the technique can be extremely beneficial, attempting to use multiple clones for training purposes can be mentally harmful to the user, as not only is all the experience collected by the user, but so is all the mental stress from training each clone.Naruto chapter 318, page 4 Kakashi stated that Naruto is the only person able to do this type of training, due to the amount of chakra that Naruto has.Naruto chapter 315, pages 10-11 Trivia * Due to Naruto's extensive usage of this technique, Sasuke sees it as a symbolic way for Naruto to avoid loneliness.Naruto chapter 696, page 9 * In Naruto episode 129, Sasuke claims that the Sharingan can distinguish clones from the original. This contradicts the manga and other anime episodes.Naruto episode 129 * An ostrich named Condor appears in the anime using this technique, but in reality, it was just other ostriches.Naruto: Shippūden episode 185 * While shadow clones normally disperse after a certain amount of time, Madara was apparently able to produce a shadow clone that could last indefinitely, using it to finalise faking his death.Naruto chapter 681, page 16 * Prior to the events of Kakashi Hiden, while waiting for his new arm, Naruto learned to make the seals necessary by making a cross with his left hand's index finger and middle finger by entwining them. * In the anime, the Genjutsu World version of Hinata Hyūga is able to use this technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 427 References es:Jutsu: Clon de Sombra id:Teknik Klon Bayangan pt-br:Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ru:Теневое клонирование